


Anniversary Tradition

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: They have plans for their anniversary.





	Anniversary Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Takes place in the universe established in _The Prophecy_ , so post _Heroes_ (s07e17-18).  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _perfume_.  
> A/N2: Special thanks to my wonderful beta jazwriter!

"Do you have any plans this weekend, Janet?" Sam asked, as the doctor looked in her ear.

Janet moved to stand in front of Sam. "Open up and say 'ah,' Sam."

"Ahhhh."

"As a matter of fact, Kris and I are taking a long weekend; it's our anniversary. Okay, Sam, you're cleared for the mission."

"Congratulations! And thanks. I'll see you when we get back."

"Thanks. Be safe, Sam." Janet signed Sam's chart and handed it to Alicia, the other doctor on duty, as she headed to her office to gather her things and go home. She was looking forward to starting her long weekend.

~~~

On her way home from work, Janet stopped at China Express to pick up some of Kris's favorite food for dinner. Staying in for a quiet evening at home was their tradition for celebrating their anniversary.

"Kris? Are you home?" Janet called out as soon as she entered through the front door.

"Yeah. I'll be right down," Kris called from upstairs.

Setting her briefcase and keys on table in the foyer, Janet walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Not knowing how soon they would eat, she wanted to put the food in the oven to keep it warm. When Janet opened the oven, she started to laugh.

"What so funny?" Kris asked as she entered the kitchen.

"We've got to stop doing this, Kris."

"What?"

"Every anniversary we both bring dinner home," Janet replied, still chuckling.

"Why? It's not like the food ever goes to waste. You bring home my favorites and I bring home your favorites, and neither of us have to cook," Kris said with a wide smile.

Finished putting the food in the oven, Janet turned to Kris, slipping her arms around Kris's neck. "I suppose you're right."

"So what do you want to do first this evening?"

"The first thing I want to do is take off my uniform and take a quick shower. Then I want to slip into something more comfortable."

"Do you want company?"

"No. I'll just be a couple of minutes. I'll be right back down. You can pour me some wine, though."

"Okay. I'll be happy to."

They kissed before parting, and Janet headed upstairs to take her shower and change clothes.

~~~

When Janet came back downstairs, she was wearing her favorite jeans, which were faded to a light blue, and a white, oversized oxford shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Both were nearly as soft as flannel.

Kris, sitting on the couch, held up a wineglass. "Here you go, honey."

Janet accepted the glass and took a sip as she settled on the couch next to Kris, snuggling close to her. "Mmm, now this is just what I needed," she said, as Kris wrapped her arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"What? The wine or a snuggle?"

"Both, actually."

"Happy to oblige, on both counts."

As they kissed, Janet slid her hand to the back of Kris's head, deepening their kiss. When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads together.

"I got you a gift," Janet said softly.

"What did you get me?"

Janet pulled back so she could retrieve a small wrapped box from her pocket. "Here."

Kris carefully peeled the paper off the box before lifting the lid. "Oh," she breathed, sounding stunned.

"So you like it?" Janet asked, unsure.

"Definitely." Kris lightly touched the pendant with her fingertip.

"I know you're not much into jewelry, but when I saw this, I had to get it for you. It reminds me so much of your beautiful eyes."

Kris gave her a warm smile. "I love it, honey. Thank you." They kissed. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course." Janet took the black gem pendant out of the box as Kris sat up and turned. She placed the necklace around Kris's neck and attached the clasp. When Kris turned back, they kissed again.

"Thank you, Janet."

"You're very welcome, my love."

"I have a gift for you as well." Kris got up and walked into the foyer. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket that was hanging on the coat tree, she retrieved a wrapped box and returned to sit next to Janet on the couch. "Here."

Janet tore the paper off and opened the box to find an unlabeled bottle of perfume, leaving her slightly confused. "There's no name on it."

Kris smiled. "I know. I had it specially made for you. Here, let me." Kris took the perfume in one hand and Janet's forearm in the other, spraying some on Janet's wrist. "Now close your eyes and take a sniff."

Janet brought her wrist up, took a sniff, and felt her heart skip a beat. She was immediately transported back to Jidiri! Back to the first time they'd made love. Back to when their bond was established and they had become mates. She felt a lump in her throat and tears welled in her eyes. "How?" she asked, shakily.

"I took the last of the perfume you had and took it to a place in Denver that makes custom fragrances. I asked them to try to replicate it. There were a couple of ingredients they couldn't identify, but they did the best they could with the formula. It took them a few tries, but I think they did pretty good job."

She nodded. "I agree. The scent takes me right back to Jidiri. Thank you, so much, honey." A tear of happiness trailed down her cheek.

Kris tenderly wiped the tear away and kissed her. "I always think of this scent as yours. And now that the store I got it from has the formula, we can reorder it any time. Oh, and you can even get body lotion and bath oil and other stuff made with the same scent."

"You'll have to take me to this store some time."

"I'll be happy to."

"But not this weekend. This weekend is just for us to stay in and celebrate."

"I couldn't agree more." Kris kissed Janet again... and again... and again.

It was quite a while later before either of them gave any thought to the food still warming in the oven.

FIN


End file.
